Untamed Desires
by Nessa Obscene
Summary: Kagome lives with her two best friends and bandmates Kasha and Kya. They're looking for a replacements for their drummer and guitar player who just up and left the group before a battle of the bands contest! Whats with their job? Who are they going to get
1. Meet the Girls!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kya. Kya belongs to demonic slayer! W00t w00t!!!**

**A/N: okay it's another fiction! Yeah yeah so what? Well this idea popped into my head so no biting! Enjoy! It's different from my other fics... I think! Well for one there not in high school and I am putting in to oc's! One does not belong to me but the other does. Okie dokie pokie! Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 1**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"5 more minutes..." A girl with midnight black hair, which contrasted extremely against her milky white skin, mumbled.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Leave me alone will you!" She moaned adjusting her head so that her face pressed against her dark green pillow while she apparently tried to swat away the incessant noise as she would a fly.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Shut the fuck up!" She yelled throwing the clock against the wall causing it to shatter into a billion pieces. "Finally..." She said falling back onto her dark green comforter, sheets and pillow. She closed her eyes about to go back to sleep when a shout from the other room erupted and was fast approaching causing her hazel brown eyes to reluctantly open.

"KAGOME!" The voice yelled from behind the door.

No answer.

"KAGOME!" The voice yelled again, this time it was accompanied by violent banging on the door causing it to groan in protest. "You better open this door NOW!"

"Fine." Kagome replied pushing herself off her bed to show she was about 5'5". Her eyes idly roaming over her fairly clean room except for the newly shattered clock that lay on her gray carpet. The walls of her room were a neon green color that covered all the walls including the ceiling. The neon green walls also had silver writing- mostly poems and songs- on all but 2 walls.

She had a black desk opposite of her bed with several computers and various audio equipment scattered about it. The wall in between the desk and bed housed a collection of instrument ranging from the simple but beautiful ocarina to electric guitars.

Her closet, which was directly beside the door, was flung open to reveal her black and or neon clothing. She had most of this stuff since eighth grade. This had always been her and always would be she hoped.

"Kagome!" The voice said impatiently.

Kagome groaned and unlocked her door. (She had several locks. About six total. If you're wondering why you'll learn later! Hahahaha! Okay back to the fic.)

Kagome only wore a long gray t-shirt that reached down to mid-thigh and black booty shorts, which you couldn't see because the shirt was so long. When she finished unlocking the door she quickly jumped back knowing the door would fly open.

Just as she predicted it swung open to a very peeved girl about 5'7" with black hair that was flat on one side and messy on the other. Her hair also had blue and silver streaks randomly scattered throughout it. The girl had blue eyes that had tinges of green around the edges. Her clothes were almost opposite of Kagome's.

Kagome wore a big shirt. The girl at the door wore a tight black spaghetti strapped shirt that showed off a fair amount of cleavage and stopped an inch above her navel showing of her blue playboy bunny belly button ring. Kagome wore booty shorts while this girl wore black basketball shorts that went halfway down her shin.

"Was that ANOTHER clock?" The girl asked trying to keep her voice calm and steady as she yawned.

"Cool off Kash-Kash!" Kagome said while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Why can't you call me Kasha or just Kash like the rest of the world?" Kasha asked running her hand through her bed head hair to get out some of the tangles.

"I'm not the rest of the world am I?" Kagome quipped smiling widely.

"Well try not to wake up the world at..." Kasha glanced at her watch. "10: 30 in the morning okay?"

"10:30!!" Kagome screamed as her eyes widened considerably. "We have to get to work by 11!!"

"Work? What work?" Kasha said cocking her head to the side. "Oh shit!"

"Yeah oh shit!" Kagome said angrily. "Go wake up Kya! We have to get ready!"

"Why can't you wake up Kya?!" Kasha whined.

"Because I'm showering first!" Kagome said grabbing a towel out of her closet and running out of the room before she finished her sentence.

"Cheater!" Kasha yelled running down the hall. She ran up to a black door that read 'Leave me alone or Lucifer himself will punish you!' and banged as hard as she could on the door. "Kya get your lazy ass up! We're gonna be late on the first day to our new job if you don't!"

"I'll be ready by 10:45." A voice yelled through the door.

'10:45? It's already 10:40!' Kasha thought but quickly dismissed it when she saw Kagome run out of the shower barely covered by her towel, barely visible for that matter. She shrugged it off and ran in to take her shower.

------------

At 10:45, the three girls were heading towards Kagome's Ford F-350. It was such a dark green color it looked black. Kagome wore a skirt that reached mid-thigh and a maroon shirt that was tucked in the skirt. She wore the apron folded in half so it didn't come around her neck just went around her waist. She also wore black ankle socks and black converse. The only make up she wore was black eyeliner and mascara.

Kasha's uniform was almost the same except she wore black fishnets under her skirt. She had many different sized bracelets in almost any color you could imagine on her wrists. She also wore black Tilts shoes by emerica. The make up she wore was maroon eyeliner and black eye shadow.

Kya was about 5'6". She had black hair that was tinged with red and a pale face. Her eye color seemed to change every few seconds so no one knew the true color except for her and her parents. Kya's uniform was along the same lines except she didn't wear a skirt and instead wore capris. She had on black and pink converse and only two spiked bracelets because she didn't want to push it. Her make up was black eyeliner and black eye shadow.

The three girls hopped into Kagome's truck and blasted Letter Kills as they drove to their new job.

---------

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Was it good? It will get better! Trust me! Have I failed you yet? Wait! Don't answer that last question. Just review!**


	2. The Job!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kya.**

**A/N: Okay since the last chapter was just giving you a bunch of info I decided to update again. I hope you people like this fic. I know it doesn't seem to have a 'plot' yet but it will. I promise! So please read and the plot will be shown soon!**

**Chapter 2**

The three girls hopped into Kagome's truck and blasted Letter Kills as they drove to their new job.

----------

Kagome parked her truck in the parking lot and checked the clock. It read 10:56. "We better have made it on time! I broke every law dealing with driving just getting over here!"

Kasha shook her head and slapped the back of Kagome's head. "Less talking. More walking!"

Kya rolled her eyes and jumped down out of the truck and the others followed shortly after.

"So who's ready to work?" Kagome said draping her arms around her best friends ever since... well ever since that day.

-Flashback-

A little girl about the age of seven with black hair and milky white skin played in the sandbox humming to herself. She had on a white shirt and a green skirt. Her hazel brown eyes were filled with innocence and joy.

A few other kids were in the sandbox with her but they barely noticed her. Most of them were caught up in their own 'masterpiece' of sand creations.

There were also some adults in the area but none was paying much attention to the kids playing in the sandbox or the danger they were going to be in.

A strange man wearing all black and convenient black sunglasses strolled up to the unsuspecting kids and asked if they wanted some candy. And of course be the innocent children they were they accepted.

The kids followed the stranger to a black van. He climbed in a white van and the kids followed. Some were hesitant but he showed them the candy and got in willingly where another group of kids were already.

-End Flashback-

Kagome didn't remember much after that except that she escaped with Kya and Kasha and a bunch of other kids. That didn't really matter now since that was over with. Right?

The three friends entered 'Shikon Jewel' the place the three would be working as waitresses at. (Little did these girls know that someone amongst them actually possessed the shikon no tama! cough cough I wonder who that is...)

The building was huge. In the daytime, it ran as a restaurant and bar but at night, it was also a club. One of the most popular places in town most people would add while telling about the fabulous service, excellent dining, and favorite party spot in the whole of Kyoto.

Kagome led her friends down the side of the 'dining/party area' back into one of the side rooms to their new boss's office was. Kagome hesitated and looked to her friends as they gave her a 'hurry up before we really are late!' look.

Kagome built up her nerve and pushed open the door revealing a beautiful room filled with artifacts from the 'feudal era'. The three girls gasped at the elaborate designs of some of the artifacts. So beautiful and detailed that they felt they were in feudal Japan itself.

A man in a white dress shirt and black slacks cleared his throat to catch their attention. He stood at almost seven feet. His black hair tied in a ponytail at the back of his head. His crystal blue eyes staring intently at them, making them a little uncomfortable. "So you must be our newbie's." He stated sitting down so he wasn't towering over them. "My name is Jinenji. I will be your boss from now on so if you have any complaints please tell me."

"Umm... Okay." Kasha said completely confused. She was still awe struck at how tall he was. It was as if she was standing in front of a giant. She shook her head and took a deep breathe. 'He wont kill us. He wont kill us. He wont kill us.' She silently chanted in her head.

"Sure Mr. Jinenji." Kagome said after another prolonged silence. "We'll just go to work now! Bye!"

"Wait a second Mrs. Higurashi." Jinenji said halting their retreating movements. "You three will be required to wear high heals. Not sneakers. I will let it go this time but make sure you wear the proper uniform next time."

"We will sir." Kya said pushing the girls out the door and dragging them down the hall well out of earshot. "He is the scariest person I've ever seen!"

"I don't think he was scary." Kagome stated bluntly. Her friends gave her incredulous looks getting a shrug back in return. "I just think he's really misunderstood."

"I would be misunderstood if I was ginormous too!" Kasha said waving her hands wildly in the air. The green tinges of her eyes growing inward to almost fully cover the blue except for the part around the pupil.

"Kasha." Kya said grabbing her friend's shoulders and shaking her back and forth.

"Stop—sha-kin-g—me-ee-ee-!!!" Kasha stuttered slapping away Kya's arms. Kya let go of her and backed away slowly. "Why were you shaking me?" Kasha said matching Kya step for step until Kya knocked into a wall.

"Eyes!" Kya blurted running past Kasha to hide behind Kagome. "Your eyes! Keep your power in check!"

Kasha's now back to normal eyes widened in shock. "You couldn't see anything else right? No ears? No fangs? Claws?"

Kagome slapped Kasha across the face to calm her incessant rambling. Kasha glared at Kagome shortly but let out a sigh of defeat. "Thanks."

"Welcome!" Kagome said pulling them out into the restaurant. A few customers were already seated and patiently waiting for them to come take there orders. "Let's go! We don't want to get in trouble on the first day do we?"

"We already did." Kya reminded her pointing at their shoes.

"Oh right!" Kagome said embarrassed that she forgot what happened a few minutes ago.

"Let's just go already." Kasha sighed. "I don't like working as much as the next person."

"Except for Kagome." Kya added walking away from the standing girls. She shook her head at the confused looks they were giving her. "We have to work. Now!"

"Oh right." The two other girls said together.

The three worked quite diligently for not liking to work until 6 pm. They had an hour break before they had to come back and start the shift for the club. (If you guys are wondering what hours they work, they work a twelve-hour shift. They work from 11 am to 7 pm, which is eight hours. Then they work from 8 pm to midnight, which is another four hours. Get it? No. okay. Well I have to write now so back to the story.)

Kasha stretched as Kagome adjusted her shirt. They all looked tired but were so ready to do the club shift. Not only did they not have to get in line to get in the club, after their shift was done, they could party.

The girls went home, showered and changed. They all wore similar outfits but they weren't the same. Kagome's outfit consisted of a black tank top with a red spaghetti strap over it. She also wore a short skirt that showed off her great legs with red fishnets under it. The make up she wore had red eyeliner and black eye shadow. Her hair was in a loose bun with several strands left out to frame her face. She finished off her look with black and red converse and studded red and black leather bracelets.

Kasha's also wore a black tank top but had a white fishnet shirt over it. She wore a black skirt with a dragon design moving around the back to front in silver. Her shoes were black also with silver dragons on them. Her make-up had silver liner with shadow. She had her hair up in pigtails at the side of her head and two single bangs that framed her face.

Kya's outfit was made up of mostly black. She wore a tight black Underoath band shirt and fingerless gloves. She also wore tight black hip huggers that flared at the bottom and a neon green studded belt she borrowed from Kagome. Well it was more like borrowing without permission but no one has to know. Her make-up was her basic of black liner and black shadow. She wore her long hair down and had several studded and spiked bracelet on her wrists. She had black shoes on too.

--------

The girls headed back to 'Shikon Jewel' and parked in the reserved section. It was only eight and the place was packed. Few other cars were in the reserved section including a red corvette, a silver mustang, green Ferrari, black Lexus and a couple others. 'Crazy rich people...' The three girls thought at the same time.

The girls casually made their way up to the 'Shikon Jewel' only to spot the humongous line that reached past the side of the building. Sighing the walked straight up to the bouncer, smiled, and he let them through much to the protest of others in line who quickly shut up when he glared at them.

When the three reached the inside of the club the music was blaring freak a leak by Petey Pablo. Pulling their gazes away from the giant orgy, well it wasn't one but it surely looked like it from they were standing, they walked up to the bar and grabbed their aprons.

"You guys are new here huh?" A girl with long black hair and striking maroon eyes asked the three from behind the counter. She was the bartender and was damn good at it from what they saw.

"Yeah." Kagome said tying her apron around her waist. "Just started today."

"Well I'm Sango." The bartender said extending her hand out to them while pouring a shot of vodka for a customer.

"I'm Kagome." She said taking her hand. "This is Kya and Kasha." Kagome said pointing at each who took Sango's hand to shake.

"Well you guys should get to work and so should I." Sango said running to the end of the bar to get a new customers order.

"Guess we have to go take orders." Kasha said pulling out the notepad and pen from her apron.

"Guess so." Kya replied doing like wise.

"Let's get to it!" Kagome said following their example. "Hopefully we'll be off soon and we can party too."

"Here, here!" Was the girls' replies as they walked off in different directions to take drink orders.

-------

**A/N: Okay! I had to stop there because slowly but surely the Inu cast is being introduced. Sango just popped up before I ended this. Trust me she will have a bigger role and I will be doing some Pov's soon too! w00t w00t! Review! Review! Review! **

**Oh and thank you Rumiko Takahashi for reviewing! No not the real one! That's the person's sn on Media Miner!**

**Wait wait wait! I thank you Demonic slayer for your review too!!! So you think Kya is the best? Well you would since she is your character and all. Well everyone Review please? Thakies! Monkee's are kewl!!!!**


	3. The Boys' Enter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kya.**

**A/N: O0O0O0kay! I know that everything is going slow but its going to speed up! I promise! Just keep reviewing! You might get a couple surprises!!! hint hint -**

**Chapter 3**

"Here, here!" Was the girls' replies as they walked off in different directions to take drink orders.

------

Golden eyes searched the club. His silver hair cascading down his shoulders and back over his black and red dress shirt that obviously wasn't all the way buttoned up, for it showed the top of his lean muscular chest. His black baggy pants and shoes matched perfectly with the rest of his outfit, which was composed of random studded bracelets, belts and some eyeliner. (So what? Guys can wear eyeliner! Some look hot with it! Moreover, I have seen a picture that had Inu with eyeliner! He did not look like a girl, he looked sexy! Sorry back to the story!)

He was blissfully unaware of anything going on until the scent of wildflowers and honey tickled his nose sending his senses haywire. He had to find out who this person was before he goes crazy.

"You smell that don't you little brother?" The boy sitting next to him asked. He had similar eyes and hair, except his eyes were a deep shade of amber and his silver hair was longer and looked straighter than his. He wore a white shirt with a black fishnet under. He had a few bracelets on his wrists but not as much as Inu decided to wear. He wore black baggy pants as well that had a little over three belts wrapped loosely around him and one that held up his pants.

"I smell wildflowers and honey." He said looking indignantly at his brother. "You probably smell some girl's arousal!"

The older boy gave him a quick glare but returned his face back to its former stoic self. "No I was talking about the smell of sage and waterfalls. You know I don't go for those girls who throw themselves at me."

"Riiiiggghht!" The younger one said rolling his eyes earning another glare from the latter. "Hey don't look at me like that! You know I was joking Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, and you better watch what you say before I have you castrated." Sesshomaru said smirking at his brother's obvious discomfort for the last statement. "Calm down Inuyasha. You know better than I do that our clan must be preserved."

"Keh." Inuyasha answered. His golden eyes again searching for the owner of the scent. His eyes ran over his friend Sango talking with three girls about her age while serving what looks like a shot of vodka to a customer. "There are some fine specimens over there by Sango."

"But Sango is a fine specimen herself!" Another man interjected his deep blue eyes glinting mischievously. He had his pitch-black hair tied at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a black dress shirt similar to Inuyasha's; it was also worn the same way but he wore a purple fishnet shirt under it. He wore black baggy pants that had random pockets place to and fro with chains running from some of them. He also had studded bracelets and one studded belt that was turned off to the side so the buckle faced out from his hip.

"Miroku you need a hobby." Inuyasha said looking over his friends shoulder for the girls who somehow disappeared.

"Oh but I do have one." Miroku said giving a cheesy smile as his eyes glazed over thinking about it but quickly snapped out of it. "So are you guys practicing the song I gave you for the b of the b's?"

"When is that thing anyway?" Inuyasha said looking for the owner of the smell along with those three girls.

"In three weeks..." Answered another boy with black hair that was pulled in a ponytail at the back of his head. His sapphire blue eyes showing arrogance but care. He wore a dark green shirt with a tight black long sleeve shirt under. He wore boot leg black pants with several belts and chains. Also like Inuyasha, he wore a little eyeliner. "Three days, fourteen hours, twelve minutes and... fifteen seconds!" He said triumphantly.

"How the hell do you know that?" Miroku said looking at him like he was crazy. 'And Inu said I needed a hobby... Kouga needs a life!'

"Its on the custom watches Shippo gave us." Sesshomaru threw in. He sighed. "Didn't you guys even look at them before putting them on?"

"Nope." Miroku said shrugging his shoulders as Inuyasha shook his head also.

"Bakas..." Sesshomaru mumbled under his breathe.

-------

Kagome stood looking around the room for customers. She shrugged knowing she would not find any on her own so she went in search of her friends.

------

Kya returned from the bar with a margarita and two glasses of bailey's. She set them down on the table of her customers and took the money from them.

"Thanks!" One of them replied before she left. "Whatever", was all she replied. She wondered how the others were fairing but quickly forgot about it when she received another order.

------

Kasha leaned on the bar waiting for Sango to finish the order.

"So Kasha..." Sango said bringing two glasses of whiskey, half of the order, and placed it on the serving tray. "What kind of demon are you?"

"W-what?" Kasha said getting nervous. 'Did my concealment spell fail? Oh no! Did anyone else notice?'

"What kind of demon are you?" Sango said more firmly but noticed her friends reaction and explained. "I can sense it Kash. Don't worry. I come from a long line of Youkai exterminators but we haven't been in use ever since we have a peace treaty."

"Oh." Kasha said letting out a sigh of relief. 'At least my concealment spell didn't break. "I'm an elemental from Clan Roiyaru. You know the one with one black wing and one white one... Our particular families is different though. Most of our wing color is black and random streaks of silver."

Sango placed the other drinks down on the serving tray and twirled a strand of hair idly through her fingers trying to think of the reason Roiyaru sounded so familiar. "Oh my god!" Sango squealed in realization.

"What?" Kasha said confused in the sudden change in attitude. "What's going through that mind of yours?"

"Your princess Roiyaru Kasha!" Sango whispered quickly into her friends ear. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"You weren't supposed to know I was a demon anyways!" Kasha retorted lifting the order off the counter. "And don't tell any other ningens about that!"

"Fine. I promise." Sango said raising her hand and holding up her index, middle and ring finger like a girl scout.

"You better." Kasha said walking away. She gave her customers there order, took the money and headed back to the bar.

------

Kagome headed back to the bar after making a full circuit of the bar. 'Where in the seven hells did they go?' She thought making her way back to the bar. "Ooh!" Kagome said spotting Kya sitting at the bar. She quickly left to her friend passing a certain customer who was trying to get her attention.

------

"Wench!" Inuyasha growled when the waitress totally ignored him. "Why does everyone pass us by? We're never going to get drinks this way!"

"Don't be sour puppy." Sesshomaru said in a mocking tone. He really did enjoy seeing his brother uncomfortable.

"I'm not a puppy, fluffy!" Inuyasha snapped glaring holes in his brother.

"His tail isn't showing Inu so you can't really use that." Miroku said rubbing a fresh red handprint that was stinging his cheek.

"I'll stop calling Sesshomaru fluffy when Miroku stops groping girls." Inuyasha said to all of them.

"Like that'll ever happen." Kouga said sniffing the air. 'Strawberries... and lilacs?' Kouga looked around the club and sniffed again. 'Whatever it was its gone now...'

------

Kagome reached the bar and found that Kasha beat her to Kya. They were already engaged in a conversation about Kasha's heritage.

"Kagome did you know Kash is a princess?" Sango said happily. 'Of course she does dummy...'

"Yep!" Kagome said draping her arm around Kasha. "Ever since we were little. That and the fact I'm a miko and could sense it."

"Ah I'm one in the same trade!" Sango said pouring the seventh daiquiri for the same customer. "Cut down or you wont be able to get home Mushin!" Sango hissed at the man she obviously knew. "But Miroku and them are probably here too so I guess its okay. You still need to cut down. Oh!" She said remembering what she was doing. "I'm a demon exterminator. Or at least that's my heritage."

"That's so cool!" Kagome said overjoyed. "Who's 'Miroku and them'?" Kagome said in her best Sango imitation.

"Oh their just my friends." She said sighing. "I knew they were here 'cause this drunk", she pointed to Mushin, "is Miroku's god father."

"Oh..." Kagome said after processing the information. "Can we meet them?"

------

**A/N: So what do ya think? Was it any good? Getting better? I hope so! Please review and I'll update ASAP!**


	4. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kya.**

**A/N: So... Here is the next chapter! Things are revealed! Tension bunnies!**

**Chapter 4**

"Oh..." Kagome said after processing the information. "Can we meet them?"

Sango cocked an eyebrow. "If you want to." She said uncertainly. "One of them is a lech so watch out."

"We will." Kagome said linking arms with Sango and Kya, Kya with Kasha. "So where are they?"

Sango thought for a second and turned back around. "Mushin!" She yelled in the drunken man's ear.

"Wha-a-t? He slurred. Mushin turned his slightly pink face towards her.

"Where are the boys?" Sango said lowering her voice. She new he was a drunk but when he was not he was more fun than anyone she has ever met, that and he was a monk.

"Umm... Us-ual t-ta-table." He slurred again while turning back around.

"Thanks Mushie!" Sango said pulling the girls off after patting him on his bald head.

Sango pulled them past the giant orgy on the dance floor and into a side area. "Hey guys!" She called out letting go of Kagome's arm.

------

Inuyasha nudged Sesshomaru in the ribs bringing his heated glare to his amused one. "Sango's coming with those girls."

"I already knew that puppy." Sesshomaru sneered as he sniffed the air. "Sage and waterfalls." 'So it was one of them.'

Inuyasha moved his golden orbs to look at the girls again. His eyes traced over their forms but only found one truly appealing. Her raven black hair tied up in a loose bun. Honey brown eyes filled with happiness and hope. Her long legs covered by fishnet stockings. She was wearing his favorite color. Red.

"Hey guys!" Sango called jogging the short distance over to them. "You guys don't be mean to them. Their my only girl friends."

"Keh." Inuyasha said still looking at the black haired girl. 'I wonder how she would look without those clothes... Damn-it I sound like Miroku!'

"Guys, this is Kagome, Kya and Kasha." Sango said motioning to each.

'So Kagome's her name. Suiting name for a beautiful woman like her... I really need to stop hanging out with Miroku.' Inuyasha thought, his golden gaze still on her.

"This is Miroku." Sango said pointing to a boy giving off his most charming smile. "He's the lech."

The girls laughed and motioned for her to continue. "This is Kouga."

The boy smiled and licked his fang seductively getting a blush out of all the girls. He smirked and sniffed the air again. 'Strawberries and lilacs... it smells so good... so it's her!'

Sango shook her head. "This is Sesshomaru or Sesshy. You choose what you want to call him."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and winked at them. No one caught it buy Kya who was now blushing profusely.

Again, Sango shook her head at her guy friends' antics. "And this is the infamous Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's little brother."

"Half brother." Inuyasha corrected. "Aren't you guys a little too young to be in a club?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. "For your information I am 18 and they are 19, which is old enough to get into this club and drink!" (Yes in my story, the drinking age is 18. The reason why is because my dad always says, "If your old enough to get drafted your old enough to drink", but that is my dad for ya.)

"Really now." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Sango said glaring at her best friend. "Stop being rude."

"You're the one who came over here." Inuyasha threw back, smirking at the way all the girl were getting pissed. 'I can get used to this...'

Sesshomaru shook his head at his brother's immaturity. "Would you like to accompany me to dance, Kya?" Sesshomaru said holding out his hand. Normally he would not dance but he needed to divert the tension that was rising. 'Sage and waterfalls...' He thought again.

"Umm..." Kya looked at her friends for some sort of hint until she was elbowed in the rib.

You had better go Kya or I will! The voice yelled. Kya glared at Kagome for the intrusion. Warn me before you do that!

Just go already before he gets impatient!

Fine!

"Kya?" Sesshomaru said cocking an eyebrow. 'If I didn't know better I think she was talking to someone...'

"Oh. Yeah! Let's go." Kya said grasping his hand and leading him off to the floor where the giant orgy was still in progress.

"Well I never would believe that Sesshomaru would ever dance with her." Inuyasha said amazed.

"What do you mean by that?!" Kasha snapped at the boy. "You better not talk about Kya like that!" Her eyes were flashing dangerously and her concealment spell was growing weaker. If she did not stop soon she would probably break the spell.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Inuyasha said back. 'What did I say?!'

"What my friend over here meant was that Sesshomaru, or Mr. Stoic over there, would not dance with someone he didn't see fit or met in the past year for that fact." Miroku piped in. It was all he could do to save his best friend ever since 2nd grade.

-Flashback-

"Hello class. My name is Miss Namura." The lady said. She was standing in front of a class no older than six. "Today you will be working on the Alphabet with the person next to you."

A little boy with black hair and innocent (cough) blue eyes turned to the other boy next to him. The other boy's hair was over shoulder length long and had golden eyes.

"Hi my name's Miroku." The little boy with black hair said grabbing one of those thick pencils. (I have seen little kid pencils! They are like one a half an inch thick!) "What's yours?

"Inuyasha." The boy said shyly. (Picture little Inuyasha holding his ball and blushing because he is shy. Kawaii!)

"Well Inuyasha! You're going to be my best friend!" Miroku said triumphantly causing the other boy's eyes to light up with pure joy of having a friend.

-End Flashback-

"Well Sango dear, will you dance with me?" Miroku said bowing low causing Sango to blush.

"...Sure Miro, but keep your hands away from my ass!" Sango said firmly not missing a beat. And with that, they left to the dance floor.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and propped his head in his hand. 'Great...'

"Dance?" Kouga said winking at Kasha. "Might as well. At least you won't kill Inuyasha."

Kasha nodded her head and he put his arm around his waist grinning wolfishly. Kasha blushed and waved to Kagome who was left with the rude and obnoxious Inuyasha.

**-------**

**A/N: Okay that chapter could have been better but it accomplished what I needed it too! And on the next chapter, you get to see what happens between the boys and girls! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Discovery!

**Disclaimer: Read the disclaimers from the previous chapters...**

**A/N: OKAY! I got reviews! I am so happy I think I will dance. Dance, Dance! Look at your pants! It is the safety dance! w00t w00t! Sorry 'bout that! Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

Kasha nodded her head and he put his arm around his waist grinning wolfishly. Kasha blushed and waved to Kagome who was left with the rude and obnoxious Inuyasha.

Inuyasha moved his eyes from the leaving couple to Kagome. He took in every inch of her body. The way her clothes hugged her body was getting him aroused. Just her smell had the same effect on him, so he had to chew on his cheek to stop him from not taking her here and now.

"What?" Kagome questioned. She was getting unnerved by the way he was looking at her.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to sit down?" Inuyasha shot back. He smirked when Kagome glared at him and took a seat across the table. "I don't bite. Hard anyways."

------

Kya and Sesshomaru reached the dance floor and made there way in. The song playing was 'I like that' by Houston. Sesshomaru spun Kya around so her back was to his chest and pushed farther into the crowd. The other moving bodies were on the floor were intoxicating for both of them and soon they were both grinding into each other.

------

Sango and Miroku followed Sesshomaru and Kya into the crowd. "Let's dance!" Sango said happily. She pulled Miroku into the crowd and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Miroku gave a cheesy smile and pulled her closer to him as they started to move to the music. Miroku moved one hand up and the other down.

Sango gave a half-hearted glare warning Miroku she would still hurt him but gave up on it because she was to into dancing to the music to notice much.

------

Kouga brought Kasha along onto the dance floor pushing towards the middle. First couple they passed by was Sango and Miroku. Sango was grinding on Miroku's thigh and had a lustful look in her eyes. Miroku whose eyes were directly connected with hers looked the same. He had one hand on her ass urging her on and the other was on her hip pulling her closer.

Kasha blushed but Kouga just rolled his eyes and continued to the center. Kouga all the while was thinking, 'its about time those two got together...'

Next they passed by Sesshomaru and Kya. Kya's eyes were closed as well as Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru had one hand on her stomach, which was riding dangerously low, and the other was gripping her hand that rested on his shoulder. Kya's other hand was on the back of Sesshy's neck pulling him closer. They were grinding into each other so well you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

'Fluffy's got a girlfriend!' Kouga was now smiling wolfishly. He was going to get on him about it later but he had one thing on his mind now. He wanted let his hands to be all over this girl. Her scent was intoxicating and he could not get enough of it.

He finally stopped and pulled her close to him. They started moving to the music, inching closer and closer to each other. Kasha was now riding his leg, her hands around his neck and eyes were locked with his. One of his hands was on the small of her back and the other was on her hip pulling her up and down his leg.

------

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to the dance floor. His golden orbs filled with indecision. 'Maybe I should ask her... naw. She wouldn't go with me anyway...'

Kagome saw Inuyasha look at the dance floor. She used this moment to check him with her miko powers. Little sparks of pink shown in her eyes but were quickly gone. 'He's a hanyou! Those ears are so cute! I wish I could touch them... If he's a hanyou then his brother must be a full because they said they were only half... That would explain the hair and eyes...'

Inuyasha looked back to Kagome. Her eyes were slightly glazed over. 'This would be my chance...' he thought as he got up and sat next to Kagome. "Hey wench." He whispered in her ear causing shivers to go down her spine.

"Don't call me wench! The name is Kagome!" She said noticing how close he was. 'Yep he is a hanyou. He's fast.'

-------

**A/N: Sorry its so short but I have to update two other fics! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Umm Interesting

**Disclaimer: Ditto to the other disclaimers!**

**A/N: Ooookay! Wow! People are reading this story! I feel touched. Not in the perverted way you nasty butt! I meant I feel like people actually like my writing! I feel so happy... I think... but anyways here is the next chapter and I thank Demonic slayer for letting me use Kya and for just being my buddy!**

**Chapter 6**

"Don't call me wench! The name is Kagome!" She said noticing how close he was. 'Yep he is a hanyou. He's fast.'

"Well bitch, do you want to dance?" Inuyasha smirked at the surprise on her face that quickly turned into a glare. 'I like them feisty... fucking Miroku! I have to cut down the hangout time with him.'

"Well you half cast, only if you call me by my name." Kagome grinned inwardly when she saw a look of confusion cross his face. 'Yeah I know what you are! Mwahhahahahah! Okay evil laughter so does not work for me...'

'Half cast? Does she know that I am a hanyou? No way! She couldn't... could she? Damn it! I'm fucking talking to myself!' Inuyasha shook his head and smirked at her. "Then come along, bitch."

"You're such an ass." Kagome threw at him as she walked towards the dance floor with Inuyasha not far behind. 'Hmm... I wonder...'

Kagome smirked and playfully swung her hips back and forth. She swung them so tantalizingly that Inu's eyes were glued to butt. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. His eyes were glazed over with lust but he was still smirking. His hands were casually placed in his pockets.

Kagome blushed. 'Wow he's fucking hot! He looks so sexy like that... what the fuck am I thinking! He's a jerk!'

'A lusciously sexy man with a great body, that you would fucking lose your virginity to if you still had it!' a voice in her head piped in.

'Shut up! I know that... but... oh fuck it!' Kagome shot back. She blushed again and continued to walk to the dance floor.

When they reached the dance floor Inuyasha stood right behind Kagome and leaned down to whisper in her ear while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's wrong don't want to dance anymore?" Inuyasha licked the rim of her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine, and moved onto the dance floor.

------

Sesshomaru pulled Kya farther back onto him. 'Damn these urges to all of the hells! She needs to know what she's doing to me...'

She gasped when she felt something warm and hard press into her and pulled Sesshomaru by the back of the neck down to kiss her fully on the lips instead of him trailing kisses down her neck like he was a few seconds before.

Sesshomaru growled deeply, causing vibrations to move through her body. He licked her bottom lip for entrance. When she hesitated, he pushed his arousal into her again making her mewl in pleasure. He took advantage of her opening her mouth, and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Kya was shocked by his forwardness but quickly forgot about it as they battled tongue against tongue.

------

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into the crowd. They slowly made their way with the beat. Kagome had her back to his chest and his arms were wrapped possessively around her waist, pushing her further into him. (Crazy Inu Youkai! All they want is to do people from the back!)

------

Miroku pulled Sango further up his leg while massaging one of her cheeks (lower cheeks not higher cheeks!) in his palm. He loved the way she felt on him and slowly inched forward. He lifted her farther up his leg; she let out a moan when her sensitive bundle of nerves rubbed against one of his chains.

Sango connected her eyes with Miroku's again and could not take it. She tightened her grip around his neck as the pulled him into a passionate and demanding kiss.

-------

Kagome grinded into Inuyasha relishing in the fact she was dancing with a beautifully sexy man. She could feel his lean muscles rubbing against her back and urging her on. She leaned back farther into him and his warmth.

Inuyasha had to bite back a moan as Kagome moved closer to him. She was teasing him! He could not believe it. Did she want him to cum in his pants or something? He was trying to think about something else but his other head was doing all the thinking right now because he was using all his restraint to not take her on the dance floor where everyone could watch. 'Damn you hormones!'

--------

Kouga pulled her up father while flexing the muscles in his legs so that they would rub against her bundle of nerves causing her to gasp or moan in pleasure. His eyes were still locked with hers and he could see the green inching in. 'She's a demon! Good concealment spell. I'll have to ask her to teach me it...'

Kasha moaned again but still kept her eyes locked with Kouga's. 'Why is he doing this to me?! Fuck! I swear I'll end up raping him if he doesn't stop!' Kasha moved one of her hands off his neck and traced his muscular chest and abs. 'so lean but muscular...'

Kouga could smell her arousal. He wanted to take her but knew this was not the place to do it. 'But we can have some fun!' Kouga lifted Kasha up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He quickly exited the dance floor growling low every time her heat rubbed against his now painful erection making it even more pleasurable for both of them.

He headed into a private room that was reserved for the Ookami family's use. Of course, being head of the pack and prince had its perks but this was not the time to be thinking about it. He quickly set her down and locked the door.

--------

Inuyasha trailed kisses down Kagome's neck, then to her shoulder, and back to her ear. He could feel her body heat up under his touch. 'man I'm good...'

Inuyasha licked Kagome's neck. 'do... not... mark!' Inuyasha pulled his head away from her neck getting a disappointed whine and quickly went to the other side to continue the torture. He was about to mark her again when he heard a high pitched voice shriek, "Inuyasha! Get your fucking hands off that slut!"

---------

**A/N: Evil cliffie! Mwahahahahaha! Warning their will be lime in next chapter! If you don't like them beware! If you do go ahead and enjoy yourself! Please review!**


	7. Fight! and Lime!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kya but Kasha is mine!**

**A/N: Okie dokie! I cannot stop writing this! I am addicted to my own story! I want to know what happens next! I like my other stories too but this one is my favorite! I will keep writing my others but this one will be updated the most. Here is the next chapter! It has a lime in it so if you do not like this kind of stuff please do not read it! I do not want to be responsible for anyone who tries to hurt meeh!**

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha licked Kagome's neck. 'Do... not... mark!' Inuyasha pulled his head away from her neck getting a disappointed whine and quickly went to the other side to continue the torture. He was about to mark her again when he heard a high-pitched voice shriek, "Inuyasha! Get your fucking hands off that slut!"

Inuyasha slowly moved away from Kagome's neck. "What the fuck do you want whore?" Inuyasha sneered at the girl with black hair and big ugly blonde streaks. She wore a revealing pink skirt with a black thong under. (You could see it through the skirt!) She also wore a fishnet shirt over a pink bra. (What a skank!) 'Why does she have to fucking stalk me?'

"Who's she to you?" Kagome said glaring at the girl who interrupted their 'moment'. Kagome seriously did not need this bullshit right now! If he had a girl friend, he should have told her! Why does she get all the shitty men? And why did it have to be her?!

"She's my ex." Inuyasha stated bluntly. His gaze drifted from the girl to Kagome and back to the girl. Their faces were similar but at the same time very different. He was getting confused.

--------

Sesshomaru and Kya broke their long kiss for air. Sesshomaru's concealment spell broke along with the kiss. Two maroon streaks adorned each cheek, a blue moon was set to his forehead and his ears grew pointy. Kya turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru hissed when she grinded her heat against his. In return, he grabbed her hips with both of his hands, ground her down again receiving moans, and mewls from both of them...

-------

(**WARNING! Very long lime ahead! If you do not like limes, please skip this next section! Just thought I should warn you!)**

-------

Kasha watched Kouga lock the door with a key. When he turned around his eyes were filled with lust. She could see his arousal straining against his baggy (key word 'baggy!') pants. He was in no way small! 'Large is an understatement for the size of that thing!' She thought as he licked his lips.

Kouga slowly walked over to her. He almost looked like a hunter stalking its prey. His eyes still locked with hers. He smirked at her. He could smell her arousal now.

Kasha shifted uncomfortably on the table she was propped on dropping her gaze from Kouga's for a moment. He growled low and she looked back up quickly to see him not there! 'Where did he go?'

Kouga growled again, much deeper this time, so much that it was more like a purr. "Don't worry bitch. I wont take you know... but were going to have some fun." Kouga breathed onto her neck making her shiver with anticipation.

Kouga smelt the spike in her scent. 'Hmm... She's a kinky one... lets see if she wants to play...' Kouga grabbed Kasha by the waist and set her on a chair. He grabbed his pants, took off two of the chains, and chained her wrists and ankles to the chair.

"Kouga!" Kasha said trying to free her hands and legs from their bonds. "What are you doing?" Kasha's ears grew pointy and she knew her concealment spell was fading. Kouga smirked and dropped to his knees' so he was eye level with her.

"Don't worry bitch. I do not want to fuck you yet. I just want to play." Kouga said huskily as he pushed her skirt up, lightly scraping the insides of her legs.

Kasha gasped when she felt Kouga cup her heat with his hand over her damp panties. Kouga smirked again licking his lips. He wanted to know if she tasted as good as she smelt.

Kasha struggled against her bonds again. She was seriously going to fuck him raw if he let her go. She could not take all this teasing. Being the demon she was, her primal needs were taking over. She wanted to feel his big length inside her! She wanted release!

Kouga cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her gently licking her bottom lip for entrance, which she willingly granted. Kouga battled her tongue for dominance while he slowly slid her thong, which had a silver moon on the black fabric down to her ankles.

The two broke for air. Kasha had a lustful look in her eyes, as did Kouga but he was still smirking. "You want some don't you bitch." Kouga taunted. He wanted her to beg for release. To beg for what she really wanted. "Tell me you want it!"

"Kouga!" Kasha said pleadingly still tugging at her bonds. She looked at him and glared. He shook his head and mouthed, 'tell me', while he undid his pants to release his monstrous arousal from its prison. Her eyes widened even more when she saw his erection through his silky boxers. 'It's bigger than I thought! How could a person get that BIG!' To say it in the least, the sight of his... his... thing, was arousing her!

Kouga smirk grew into an evil smile as her scent spiked again. He pulled off his dark green shirt and black long sleeve shirt to reveal his bronze and very toned chest and abs. Kouga ran a clawed finger over her damp folds.

Kasha moaned and tried to buck her hips forward before Kouga clamped his lips over hers again. 'That is telling me enough...' Kouga slid a clawed finger into her damp heat eliciting a moan. Kouga slowly pumped his finger into her tight hole as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Ko...Kou-ga!" Kasha whimpered as she tried to buck her hips forward.

Kouga smirked against her neck and added a second finger into her heat as he lifted up her fishnet and spaghetti strap shirt. 'She didn't wear a bra...' He smirked again and licked at her left nipple causing it to become a hard bud.

Kasha let out another moan as Kouga began to harass her right breast with his mouth while massaging the other with his spare hand. He added another finger and slowed his pumping even more.

"Kou-ga!" Kasha protested. He was doing this on purpose. She glared at him through her lust driven eyes.

Kouga stopped harassing her breast and gave her a small peck on the lips. "What's wrong bitch?" He teased. "Want more?"

Kasha glared daggers at him. She wanted to know how he could do this to her! Her! She was a princess... well he did not know that. She was of royal blood! The thing she was taught all her life was to be in control... What power does he have over her? She usually has control over _this_ type of emotion.

Kouga licked his lips and trailed kisses down her toned stomach. Kasha shivered under him. "Ple-ase... Kouga..." Kasha whimpered. Kouga slowly sped up the pumping of his clawed fingers. Kasha dug her now clawed fingers into the armrests of the chair.

Kouga ran his tongue over her sensitive nub as he pumped his three fingers faster. His arousal was painful now but her pleasure came first. He removed his fingers when her walls tightened around them and replaced them with his tongue.

He pumped his tongue into her heat while his thumb rubbed against her nub. He felt her walls clamp down around his tongue while he greedily lapped up her sweet juices that tasted of strawberries. 'She really does taste as good as she smells..." Kouga thought licking the rest of her juices from her legs and his mouth.

--------

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at his ex-girlfriend. "Stay away from me you whore!" Inuyasha growled pushing Kagome protectively behind him.

Kagome sighed and pushed Inuyasha out of the way. If he wanted to be purified by a miko while she was around he had another thing coming. "What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome said with deathly calm.

Inuyasha brows furrowed at Kagome. 'How does she know Kikyo? What is going on?!' Inuyasha knew they would have to leave soon because of this so he called to his friends.

/Hey Sango, Monk, Fluffy, Wolf! We are leaving soon so stop fooling around!/ Inuyasha barked telepathically.

--------

Sesshomaru growled in an unfriendly way when Inuyasha barked into his mind. He gently stood Kya up, grabbed her hand and made his way over to his insolent brother.

why do you have to ruin all the fun moments in my life? Sesshomaru sent back.

/You and fun should never be used in the same sentence fluffy!/ Inuyasha sneered.

-------

Both Sango and Miroku flinched at the intrusion and both shook their heads and made way to the entrance.

-------

Kouga kissed Kasha full on while he undid her bonds. He pulled away when Inuyasha's voice popped in. "We have to go." Kouga sighed. He quickly finished undoing her bonds and pulled on his clothes. Kasha did likewise.

I hate you puppy! Kouga growled.

/Aww... I wuv you too!/ Inuyasha said sarcastically.

You will pay for ruining my fun. Kouga warned grabbing Kasha's hand after she finished straightening her clothes and makeup. He unlocked the door and left towards the entrance.

-------

Inuyasha came to stand by Kagome while the others made their way towards them. He gave her a questioning look but she was to busy glaring at Kikyo to realize it.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked again. Pink sparks were now running over her fingers but no one noticed.

"I want my Inu-babe back." Kikyo stated placing her hands on her hips.

"Well it seems like he doesn't want you." Kagome shot at her while grabbing Inuyasha's hands and placing them around her waist.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when she finished this action. He was more than surprised at the strength she possessed. 'Now I am majorly confused...'

Kikyo scoffed at Kagome and took a few steps forward. "Do you want to see what happens when people get in the way of me and something I want?" Kikyo hissed.

"Bring it skank!" Kagome said pushing Inuyasha back and putting up a barrier around her and Kikyo so no one else would be harmed. The barrier was glowing pink but still no one noticed because of the flashing strobe lights.

-------

Kya saw the pink barrier fly into the area near the end of the dance floor. "Kagome!" Kya said breaking her concealment spell. Two black ears with blue tips appeared on top of her head, her hair turned black with blue bangs, and she grew a black cat's tail with a blue tip. She hissed letting go of Sesshomaru's hand and ran ahead.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. 'Cat Youkai?' He thought. 'I couldn't even sense that through the concealment spell... I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THERE WAS A CONCEALMENT SPELL ON HER!!!' Sesshomaru growled at his inability to sense the spell and chased after her.

---------

Kya walked two feet out of the room and stopped pulling Kouga to a stop with her. "What's wrong?" Kouga said, brows furrowing.

Kagome! Kya's voice projected into her head.

"Shit!" Kasha yelled running towards the dance floor with a confused Kouga running after her. She dropped her newly placed concealment spell immediately. Her eyes immediately changed to green with blue around the pupils and her ears grew pointy again. She reached back and tore two holes in her fishnet shirt right beside her shoulder blades while her hair grew longer and became black with a silver underside. She ran even quicker when she saw the pink barrier for herself. Her shoulders twisted as two great black wings with silver specks sprouted beside them. Her wings were at least 60 ft from tip to tip so she changed them to the ones that were only 10 ft across instead.

Kouga's eyes grew wide when her wings erupted from her back. They grew even wider when they were pulled back and replaced with a smaller set. "Wow." Kouga said in pure amazement. 'wait I've seen that pattern before somewhere...'

----------

Kya neared the pink barrier when Kasha tackled her to the ground. "Its her fight Kya." Kasha warned when her friend tried to struggle. Kasha sighed and wrapped her wings around her body along with Kya's so she would struggle.

Kouga shrugged his shoulders at Sesshomaru when they neared the scene. They looked to Inuyasha who was fuitily trying to get through the barriers with his claws. He growled in defeat as he watched Kikyo charge at Kagome.

Kikyo rushed at Kagome with her fist leading the way. It was glowing blue and seemed to be traveling faster than the speed of light. Kagome easily side stepped. Kikyo who still had momentum behind her punch fell head over heels. Kagome crouched over her and flicked her nose. Pink sparks flew from Kagome's fingers onto Kikyo's face. Kikyo squealed and ran out of the barrier.

"Slut..." Kagome muttered removing the barrier.

"Bitch!" Inuyasha said engulfing her in a hug. He knew Kikyo was a miko but had no idea Kagome was one too. He also knew that Kikyo was a powerful one at that and to beat her meant Kagome had more prowess then his ex.

"Get the fuck off her!" Kya yelled pulling Kagome into her own hug as Kasha joined her. Kagome tried to push them away but only got as far as having them hold her up.

"Whats wrong with her?" Miroku asked when him and Sango joined the rest.

"She had to hold up a barrier while this fucking dumbass pounded on it and had to fight that bitch Kikyo!" Kasha snapped putting her concealment spell back on. Kya quickly did the same.

"I didn't know she would be affected!" Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up before you dig a deeper grave for yourself." Sesshomaru said straightening his clothes, hair and re-applying his concealment spell. "I think it is best that she goes home and rests." He said to Kya, to which she nodded in approval.

"One question!" Inuyasha said when they started to turn.

"What!" Kasha shouted. She really wasn't in the mood for this. She had claw marks all over her body from Kya's struggling and she was in no mood for his bullshit right now.

"How do you know Kikyo?"

--------

**A/N: So what did you think about the next chapter? That was the first lime in the story so I didn't know how to go through with it... O well! Review you silly gooses!**


	8. How do you know Kikyo?

**Disclaimer: Umm… I do not own Inuyasha and co. or Kya! **

**A/N: Hmm… you guys are great! I am happy you like my retard-o story! Yay! I feel special! Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

"How do you know Kikyo?"

Kagome turned around pulling Kya and Kasha with her to face Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango. "You want to know how we know that bitch!" Kagome snarled. Her normally hazel brown eyes flashing pink. Her face which was already pink from the biting chill of the air to a red color of anger.

"Yeah, I want to know! Why else would I ask?" Inuyasha said shifting in place.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, shaking his head lightly back and forth. 'One day that mouth will get him killed…'

"We know that whore because she was part of our band." Kasha said shifting Kagome so she was more situated between her and Kya.

"Band?" Kouga said quirking an eyebrow. "You guys are in a band?"

"Yes we're in a band!" Kya snapped at Kouga. 'Cant he hear!'

"Kikyo was our bassist." Kagome blurted. "She also took Kagura our drummer with her."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glanced at each other and gulped. They were the ones who wanted their girlfriends to stop fooling around and spend time with them but shortly after dumped them because they were too clingy.

"And now we can't compete in the battle of the bands contest Kikyo entered us in because we are short two people!" Kasha sighed. "Well one at least… Kagome can play almost any instrument we give her…"

"But then she cant fully concentrate on her singing!" Kya growled at her friend. "Kagome singing glue's the audience to us!"

"That and the fact we use three guitars…" Kasha mumbled glaring at the boys.

Kagome eyes narrowed onto Inuyasha. "You asshole!" Kagome screamed, her eyes flashing pink quickly.

"What!?" Inuyasha said stumbling backwards. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did you ass!" Kagome screamed pulling away from Kya and Kasha who gave worried glances towards each other.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Kya said running her small hand through her red-black hair. "What did he do?"

Kasha looked warily at Kya and shrugged at Sango's confused glance.

"You fucking turd!" Kagome screamed again. Her fingers now gave off pink sparks and her eyes were narrowed dangerously as she moved forward. "I read your mind you asshole!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror at her last statement. 'fuck! She knows! OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!!!'

"Will you stop fucking screaming!" Kouga said smaking Inu upside the head. "You didn't break the connection dumbass!" Kouga said motioning to his long time friends who were currently glaring at the hanyou while rubbing their ears. (not like it helped much.)

"You fucking ass whipe!" Kagome said bawling her fists, not even hearing Kouga's last statement. "You and your ignorant brother are the reason why they left!"

Kagome inched forward slowly not caring she was making a scene. Inuyasha looked around for help as the Miko inched toward him but everyone was just staring at them. (including the bouncers!)

"But… I…" Inuyasha stuttered tripping over Kouga's foot.

"You what!?" Kagome screamed. Kasha and Kya grabbed her arms trying to hold her back but a pink light shot over their hands causing them to pull away, blow on their hands and wave them around wildly.

"I didn't know!" Inuyasha said indignantly giving pleading looks to his friends.

"I can be your base." Sango said stepping between Kagome and her intended prey. "And Rin can be the drummer." Sango said with finality in her voice.

"What?" Kagome said straightening up, the pink glow that was around her faded away and she replaced her angry glare with a confused look.

"What?" Kya and Kasha echoed as the pink light that enclosed their hands faded away.

"I said I'll be your bassist and Rin can be your drummer." Sango repeated grabbing Kagome's arm when she tilted sideways loosing balance.

"Wait… what?!" Inuyasha said standing up and dusting himself off.

"You are not bringing Rin into this." Sesshomaru said with annoyance brimming in his stoic voice. "There is no need for her to be put up to something when she isn't here."

"What do you mean I'm not here Fluffy?" A small cheery and definitely feminine voice rang out from behind the group.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said turning to meet the brown sparkling eyes of his younger sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you guys silly!" She said smiling widely as she pointed to a black ninja with a sakura blossoms painted down the sides.

"But…" Sesshomaru said glaring at the younger girl.

"But nothing Fluffy!" Rin said flinging her black and green tresses out of her face. Her hair was waist length, casually worn down and had a few pieces black and green hair in a braid at the side of her head. "I told you if you weren't home by 2 I was coming to check on you! Knowing you guys you would have been in a jail cell with me and Sango trying to bail you out!"

"Rin!" Inuyasha said grabbing the younger girls arm. "You don't even know whats going on right now!" Inuyasha said glaring at the girl.

"Actually Inu, I heard the whole convo!" Rin said brushing his arm off hers. "And I will be her bands drummer!" She said cheerily as she skipped her way to Sango's side. "If Sango here trusts them then I do too!"

Sango smiled down to the shorter girl. Sango being 5'7" and Rin being 5'4" was a major difference. Sure Sango was 19 but Rin was only two years younger and was already out of school with the rest of them. Rin skipped two grades just so she could graduate with the rest of her friends. Sango returned her gaze to the three other girls. "So when do we get started?"

"Started?" Kagome said scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion. She swore she was just having a fight with Inuyasha so what happened. 'oh yeah!'

"Well we have to learn the songs don't we?" Rin piped up. She tilted her head sideways as she watched a boy her age come up behind Kagome.

"Hey Kags!" The boys voice rang out as he pulled her around.

**A/N: Okie dokie pokies! I finally updated! I got grounded off the computer so please don't be mad! Please review!**


	9. Do you two know eachother?

**Disclaimer: Read previous Disclaimers…**

**A/N: Okay! Next chapter coming up! We get to get on with the story finally! Yay! Don't you feel special? No? Well you should! Hee hee!**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Kags!" The boy's voice rang out as he pulled her around.

Kagome swung around to meet two brown orbs with her hazel ones. The boy had short black hair and wore black dickie shorts, a black Nodes of Ranvier band shirt and a pair of black and white checkered converse.

"Hey Sota!" Kagome said pulling the boy into a headlock. While swirling around to face her friends "Guys, this is my brother Sota."

Sota squirmed in Kagome's embrace but quickly gave up when she wouldn't let go. "Hi." Sota said from his bent position. "Umm… Kagome?"

"What?" Kagome said looking down to her brother's trapped head. She smiled idly as he tried to squirm free again.

"Do you mind letting go?" Sota said looking at his shoes. 'I need to clean these…'

"Uh… sure!" Kagome said letting go of him. She scrunched her eyebrows together to remember what she was going to say. 'Oh yeah!' "Well Sota, this is Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango and uh… Rin!"

"Uh… hi!" Sota said rubbing the back of his neck. He was somewhat embarrassed at the thought of being trapped in his sister's headlock in front of people. "Oh! Kagome this is Kohaku." He said motioning to another boy who was standing behind him. The other boy also had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head. He wore black dickie pants with a black As I lay Dying band shirt. He had on black Reebok shoes with white stripes on the sides that he also needed to clean.

"Kohaku!" Sango blurted while placing her hands on her hips. 'This is a night of many surprises isn't it?' "You brat come over here and give me a hug."

Kohaku smiled and ran over to Sango nearly plowing over her when he pulled her into a hug. Sango smiled down at him and returned the embrace.

"Do you two know each other?" Sota said completely lost. Kohaku was a fellow junior at the local high school but he never knew anyone that knew one of his friends knew his sister's friends.

"Yeah." Kohaku said smiling at his friend. "This is my sister Sango."

"Small world." Kasha said moving over to Kagome's truck. She was tired as hell from her previous… "interaction" and just wanted to go to sleep in her nice comfortable bed. "Hey Sota! Need a ride?"

"Not really. I'm staying at Kohaku's tonight." Sota said putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "Is that okay with you Kags?"

Kagome looked from Sango's face to Kohaku's then back to Sota's. "Only if you promise to be good… Sango make sure that he goes to bed because he'll try to pull an all night-er and trust me you don't want that!" Kagome said trailing her eyes around the group. "Let's go girls."

"Already on it!" Kya said placing a kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek, then running into the truck. Before she disappeared fully inside the vehicle, she smiled at everyone and winked at Sesshy.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand to where she kissed him and smirked to himself. 'Brave girl for trying that with me…' Covering up that he touched his cheek where she kissed him, he ran his fingers through his long mane of hair.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked towards his red corvette. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to bed…" Inuyasha hopped into his car, turned on his stereo and blasted "Shut up" by Linkin Park. He nodded his head and sped away before anyone could reply.

"Asshole." Kagome stated before giving Sango and Rin hugs. "Come to my house tomorrow at 3 pm and we'll teach you the songs."

Sango and Rin both nodded while waving Kagome off as she stepped into her truck. Rin hopped on her ninja and sped off after Inuyasha. She wanted to know why he was so pissed and she was going to find out whether he likes it or not.

Sesshomaru shook his head and slid into his silver mustang. He revved his engine then sped off after his family. 'Such a hassle…'

Miroku smiled at Sango and motioned towards his car. "This way my lady. You two hurry up!" He said to Sango, Sota, and Kohaku.

They all nodded and hopped into Miroku's black Lexus and hightailed it to Sango's house.

Kasha tried opening the truck door but found it locked. "Kya let me in!" She said while pounding on the door.

Kya rolled the window down and stuck her tongue at Kasha. "Make me!" She giggled as she rolled back up the window and pulling back so Kasha could not see her break out in laughter.

"When I get in there!" Kasha yelled futilely trying to open the door.

"You'll what?" Came his seductive voice. His breathe caused chills to run down her spine.

"I'll…I'll…" Kasha stuttered as she turned around to meet Kouga's crystal gaze.

"Let me kiss you" He finished as he pressed his soft lips against hers. He pulled away giving her a cocky smirk and leaned down next to her ear. "We will finish what we started." Kouga gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran off into his green Ferrari.

"You should learn to get a room!" Kya called out the window to Kasha's now blushing face.

"And you should learn to mind your own business!" Kasha called pounding on the car door.

"Hey! The truck didn't do anything to you!" Kagome called from her open window. "Now stop playing around and get your ass in the truck."

"Yes mother." Kasha said sarcastically as Kya opened the door for her.

"Damn straight!" Kagome said throwing the car into gear and practically flew out of the parking lot.

Inuyasha pulled into the massive garage of the mansion. He sighed as he turned off the car and walked into the house. He appeared out of the bottom side of one of the two immense staircases that were after the huge French styled front doors. He sighed again, jumping straight up and landing on the staircase closest to him.

Inuyasha walked down a maze of corridors and hallways until he reached his room. He opened the door; he casually strode between the clothes that were strewn across his bedroom floor. His room was painted in a woodland scene. The forest on his bedroom walls had dark openings scattered throughout the painting where the ruling families' demonic symbols seemed to stare at another part of the painting opposite of them. What was painted on the other side of the wall was someone who looked exactly like Inuyasha. In the painting, there is a stream of light breaking through the trees and shining on the pinned form of Inuyasha to a tree.

He had a huge big screen plasma TV. hooked onto the wall over a regular strip of forest. His laptop lay slightly open on his desk a little over from his TV.

Inuyasha fell face down into his bed and wrapped himself in his blankets. 'God… I just want to forget whatever happened.'

#But you do not want to forget, do you?# An all too familiar voice intruded.

"Shut up Rin." Inuyasha said looking at his door where his younger sister stood.

"Ah. But you forget I never opened my mouth before this." Rin chided as she stumbled through Inuyasha's dirty room. Rin finally reached Inuyasha's bed and sat down cross-legged next to him. "You really need to clean this room."

"What do you want Rin?" Inuyasha whined. 'all I want to do is sleep!'

"I don't care if you want to sleep!" Rin said flicking one of his dog-ears and breaking the concealment spell. "I want some answers buddy."

"For what questions?" Inuyasha said turning over so he could look at Rin. He broke their mind connection because it was starting to piss him off.

"You know what questions." Rin said cocking an eyebrow in a Sesshomaru like fashion.

Inuyasha shook his head and sat up in the same position as her. "You shouldn't copy Fluffy so much. He might gut you but on the flip side, why do you want to know?"

"Duh Inu!" Rin said playfully tapping his forehead. '"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to bed…"' Rin said in a mock Inuyasha voice that she was pretty good at doing. "What was that all about?! I didn't even get a hug! And when Rin doesn't get hugs from her brothers, she knows something is wrong!"

"I was tired pee brain." Inuyasha said falling back onto his bed. He didn't feel like being interrogated by Rin right now but the only way he'd get her to leave is to tell her. 'I hate when she gets me cornered.'

"Riiiiggghht…" Rin said rolling her eyes and tightening the braid on the side of her head. "I'm going to bed now, but don't try to hide from me Inuyasha Tashio. I will get my answers." Rin left the room with out another word, leaving Inuyasha to contemplate.

"What have I got myself into now?" Inuyasha said aloud while pulling his comforter up to his nose. 'I swear I've met her before… o well… I just need to sleep…' And sleep he did, but for some reason his dreams were filled with only one person other than himself…

**A/N: Okie dokie! (dodges flying frying pan) I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! (Dodges flying TV) I really am! Well here is your update! Don't kill me or you'll never get the next chapter! Review!**


	10. Blah!

**Disclaimer: Previous disclaimers shall tell ye thy truth…**

**A/N: Okie dokie people! I'm trying to make up for taking so long but won't let me post! Grrr! I will post! So people wont throw anything at me anymore! (Dodges rubber chicken) Hey! That's not very nice…**

**Chapter 10**

"What have I got myself into now?" Inuyasha said aloud while pulling his comforter up to his nose. 'I just need to sleep…' And sleep he did, but for some reason his dreams were filled with only one person other than himself…

Kagome pulled up into the driveway to the shrine. She inherited this shrine when her mother and grandfather died in a car crash 3 years ago. She also inherited the responsibility of taking care of the shrine and maintaining it. Along with that, she was charged with taking care of her brother. Kagome sighed again. She wasn't very close to her family, excluding Sota, after the time she was abducted in the park with the other kids, but it still hurt to think about them. Kagome's eyes glazed over again remembering the day of the abduction.

-Flashback-

After getting into the black van, the mysterious man gave them some candy then hopped into the front, where another man in black was sitting. They left the park quickly, causing the kids in the van to slide into the back.

Kagome shivered as her bare skin touched the metal interior of the van. The other kids were stuffing their faces with candy or talking to other kids around them. Kagome just pulled back into a corner and watched. She knew kids didn't like her very much and thought of her as a sissy.

Kagome held back the tears she felt over the rejection of the other kids. She didn't want to let them know they were getting to her.

Two girls slid over next to Kagome with worry lined in their faces.

"Don't cry." One of the girls stated placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She had shoulder-length black hair that had strange silver streaks running through them and strange blue eyes that had green tinges around the outside. She was wearing blue jean shorts and an oversized t-shirt that was tucked into her shorts.

"Have some candy!" The other said dropping a handful into Kagome's lap. Her eyes were a beautiful but indistinguishable color and her hair was mid-back length and was pitch black.

"Thanks." Kagome said giving a smile to the girls. "I'm Kagome. Who are you?"

"My name is Kya." The girl who gave her the candy spoke up poking her thump into her chest.

"Mine's Kasha." The other said stretching. "Where you think were going?"

"Don't know." Kagome said fixing her skirt. She never had any friends other than the people who were friends of her family. She didn't know what to do or say.

"I think we're going to a place with more candy!" Kya said excitedly. Her innocent eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah. More candy for you good little children." The driver said. His icy tone cutting into Kagome.

'I don't like him very much…' Kagome thought shivering slightly at the coldness of his voice.

"Me neither." Kasha said glaring at the front of the van.

"Me neither what?" Kya said scratching her head.

"Kagome just said 'I don't like him much.'" Kasha said tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Be quiet back there!" The driver hissed.

-End Flashback-

Kagome had chills running up and down her spine. That man. He was so cold. His voice so icy. Kagome shuddered then shook Kya's shoulder lightly. "Get up sleepy heads."

"Go away." Kya said groggily shrugging away Kagome's hand.

Kagome sighed. She really did not want to wake up the neighbors but they would be getting up soon anyway.

**BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!**

"What? What's going on?!" Kasha said jumping out of her seat and hitting the roof of the car. "Ouchie…"

Kagome laughed as Kasha's head connected with the roof of the car. "I told you guys to get up."

"Well you didn't have to have Kasha squish me!" Kya whined struggling underneath the dazed Kasha. "Get off me fat ass!"

"Hey!" Kasha said smacking Kya upside the head. "I'm not a fat ass!"

"Yeah but you have a really fat one!" Kagome said running up the shrine steps. In no way was she staying down there when Kasha hears that.

"KAGOME!!!!" Kasha screamed jumping out of the car and slamming it in Kya's face.

"Why do I have to get hurt all the time?" Kya said rubbing her nose. She exited the truck and proceeded to walk up the steps. When she reached the top she found Kasha holding Kagome in a full nelson screaming, "Apologize!"

"I'm sorry okay!" Kagome said giving up. Kasha let her go and dusted off her hands.

"Thought so." Kasha said helping Kagome up. She smiled and placed her arm around the smaller female. "Let's get some sleep."

Kya brushed passed them and whispered something while running in the house.

Kasha's face turned red and ran after her yelling, "Kya! That isn't funny!"

Kasha and Kouga sitting in a tree! Kya thoughts broadcasted to the girls. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

"KYA!" Kasha screamed pounding on Kya's bolted bedroom door. "You're just mad that I got a goodbye kiss from Kouga and you didn't from that… Sess… Sesshomaru guy!"

"I did get my goodbye kiss!" Kya yelled from behind the door. "Oops!"

"So you're not as innocent as you always claim to be!" Kagome called from behind Kasha. Kagome winked as Kasha and they both took a step back as the door flew open.

"What choo talkin' 'bout Willis?" Kya said in a Gary Coleman impression.

"She means that you say that your innocent all the time but I guess your not. Are you?" Kasha said crossing her arms. She looked to Kagome, shrugged her shoulders, and walked into her room across the hall. "I'm going to bed… We have band practice tomorrow…"

Kya snickered and stuck her tongue at Kasha's back. "I think she just wants to go to bed so she can see Kouga faster." Kya whispered to Kagome causing a fit of giggles.

"Me too." Kagome said ruffling Kya's hair. "Go to bed silly goose!"

"I'm not a goose!" Kya said defiantly. "And stop messing with my hair!" She called as Kagome closed her door. "I'm not a kid…"

---------

Kagome sighed. It was 8 am and she just woke up to a loud knocking on the door. She slowly pulled herself out of bed and pulled on some sweat pants. Kagome yawned pulling the waistband ties. She did not want anyone to see her in her underwear… She quickly ran a brush through her hair and ran down the stairs when the incessant knocking persisted.

"HOLD ON!" Kagome called running down stairs. She jumped down the last five and slid to the door. She swung the door open. "What the?!"

--------

**A/N: hahaha! I know evil huh! O well! Review! Hahaha! W00t!**


	11. Visiting

**Disclaimer: Leave me alone damn it!!!**

**A/N: Okay this is for everybody who reviewed!!! And everyone who did not… YOU HAD BETTER START REVIEWING DAMN IT!!! Now everyone who thinks I am crazy… I REALLY AM!!! Now on with the story…**

**Chapter 11**

"HOLD ON!" Kagome called running down stairs. She jumped down the last five and slid to the door. She swung the door open. "What the?!"

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she stared out her door. 'Two pair amber… green… blue… maroon… three pair brown…' Kagome slammed the door shut and slid down the side. "Who the hell… Sota?!"

Kagome jumped up and swung the door open glaring at the people outside. "What the fuck is going on?" Kagome said harshly as she pulled Sota in inside.

"Umm…" Sota said rubbing the back of his neck. "You… umm… replacement bassist and drummer!!!"

Kasha idly walked down the stairs in a tight black long-sleeved shirt and some sweatpants. "What's going on?" She said yawning as she stretched, arching her back.

Kouga growled softly and narrowed his eyes at Kohaku when the young boy's eyes locked onto Kasha's form. Kohaku blushed and pulled out of Kouga's arm reach.

Kagome looked up at the others after Kouga growled. Her eyes glazed over remembering the previous night's events. Her cheek turned a light shade of pink, smiling she ushered everyone in glaring at a certain hanyou.

"What the fuck?" Kasha said after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and noticing the crowd of people. "What the hell are you guys doing here at… 8:15 am?!"

"Nothing really…" Kouga's voice called from behind her. His warm breathe sending chills down her spine.

"Umm… I think I'm going to go… wake up Kya!" Kasha said bolting up the stairs.

"This Sesshomaru thinks you scared her away." Sesshomaru said in his normally icy tone. "This Sesshomaru is also hoping that you do not have that effect on the others too."

"Go fuck a horse Sessh!" Kouga said plopping down on the black leather couch the opposite end of the Inu-Youkai. "Oh, I forgot you already did!"

"This Sesshomaru had intercourse with no horse or horse Youkai." Sesshomaru said glaring at the wolf Youkai.

"I don't want to know who either of you had sex with!" Inuyasha snapped moving away from the others. "Especially who Fluffy has! That's just gross."

Kagome shook her head as Kohaku, Sota and Rin headed up to Sota's bedroom. "Make sure the boys are being good Rin!" She called as they disappeared into the hallway.

"Okie dokie!" Rin's voice called from the entrance of Sota's bedroom.

Kagome turned back towards the other teenagers. "So why in all the nine hells are you guys doing here this early?" Kagome scanned their faces until she reached Inuyasha's. "And why the hell are you here!"

"What?!" Inuyasha said defensively. "I wasn't the ones who dragged me out of bed and made me shower and change to come to your house!"

"Well why the fuck are you here?!" Kagome said glaring at the boy. Her hazel brown eyes full of anger.

"He's here to apologize." Miroku's smooth calming voice called. "For the previous night's events that is."

"Feh!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and looking away from everyone. "You can't make me apologize to this wench! I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Well technically Inuyasha, you broke her band up, caused a huge fight between Kikyo and herself that used a lot of her Miko energy." Sango stated smacking away Miroku's wandering hand.

"It wasn't my fault she got in a fight with Kikyo!" Inuyasha said glaring at Sango.

"Well if your dumbass didn't cause our band to break up we would have never even thought of fighting each other!" Kagome ground out glaring at the boy.

"But I think it was a good thing that he did!" Kya called jumping off the top of the staircase and landing smoothly on her feet. She wore an As I Lay Dying band shirt and a black pair of dickies shorts. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head. "If he didn't we would have never met any of them."

"Well I think that either way we would have met them." Kasha said hopping on the railings so lightly it was as if she was floating. Her hair was down still and she changed into a black Jamison Parker shirt and dark blue pants. "We needed the money from that job."

"I don't fucking care!" Inuyasha said glaring at the three girls. "I don't really care if I broke up your band! That was Kikyo's choice not mine! I didn't do anything wrong! I was just being me and if you don't like it tough shit!"

"Thanks for being honest about it." Kagome said looking at the boy with a smile on her face. "That's all I needed to know. Now the one thing we need to concentrate on is beating that bitch Kikyo!"

"Yeah!" Kasha and Kya said high-fiving each other. Their eyes gleaming from the thought of beating Kikyo.

"Lets get started!" Kagome said as she grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her away from the lecherous boy. "You guys need to learn all of our songs in two weeks!"

"Rin! We're starting practice!" Sango called while she was being pulled into the garage.

--------

Rin swerved the car to the left to avoid hitting another car. "Ah!" She rocketed past the finish line.

"No!" Sota yelled pressing on the gas. "No fair Rin! Your not supposed to be good at this! God your like my sister!"

"Hahaha! Don't be mad just because I whooped you!" Rin said smiling at the boy.

"You still didn't beat me." Kohaku said crossing his arms over his chest proudly.

"That's because you cheated and made me look away from the screen!" Rin said sticking her tongue out.

"I still one." Kohaku said smirking at the girl.

"Rin! We're starting practice!" Sango's voice called.

"We'll finish this later!" Rin said rolling her eyes and marching out of the room. "What are you looking at?" She said to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku when she pushed past them.

"I don't know what they did to piss her off…" Inuyasha said running his clawed hands through his hair. "But they should watch it around her."

"This Sesshomaru says you should shut up before he rips your lips from that face of yours." Sesshomaru said walking after his younger sister.

"God he took all the responsibility for her when your mom and dad died didn't he?" Miroku said sighing.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said sadly. "He looks after all of us."

"Are you admitting to him looking after you dog breathe?" Kouga said walking past him.

"No!" Inuyasha said glaring at the boy. "I can take care of myself!"

--------

**A/N: Okay I just wanted to get this out already… so you better review!**


End file.
